


Patrick Brewer: The Not-So-Handy Man

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clint Brewer gives advice, F/M, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Patrick Brewer should stick to Buisiness, Post-Canon, Stevie Budd is a Troll, handyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Hey Stevie, do you happen to have a stud sensor?”The time Patrick tried to do something nice for David, and Stevie had to save him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: Handyman Group Write





	Patrick Brewer: The Not-So-Handy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by David's attempt to build a Cedar Chest in _Jazzagals_.

“How hard can this be?” Patrick thought to himself. David had mentioned, repeatedly, how much he missed the cedar closet he’d had in his family’s mansion. While he had a chest he used frequently, it wasn’t big enough for all of his sweaters. Patrick had made note of this. He started to research how to build one when he found out David would be flying to New York for Alexis’s birthday, leaving him alone in the cottage for the first time since they’d moved in. This would be the perfect weekend to convert the closet in David’s studio. David stored his off-season clothes in there anyway, it would be a nice upgrade. 

He’d made plans, measured, ordered supplies from the hardware store in Elmdale. He’d have two days to complete his project, more than enough time. They’d been given a drill as a housewarming gift. That was all he needed, or so he thought, it was the first of many mistakes he’d be making throughout the weekend. 

As soon as he closed the Rose Apothecary that Saturday, he headed to Elmdale to pick up the boards and some screws. While thorough in his planning, he hadn’t realized exactly how long the planks would be, and silently cursed upon seeing the boxes, worried they wouldn’t fit in his car.

“Need some help loading these?” the salesman asked when his order was brought out. 

“Please,” he said, pushing down his back seats. He was starting to regret not asking Roland to borrow his truck for the pickup; it would have made this trip a lot easier. Thankfully for Patrick, the boxes fit in his car, with little room to spare. 

“Do you need anything else?”

“No, I think I’m good.” He headed back to the cottage, ready to start building. 

Less than an hour into working and Patrick realized he was in over his head, this was not as simple of a project as he had expected it to be.  He wished his dad lived closer; he had done all their home repairs growing up.

“Dad, don’t laugh, I’m trying to install a cedar closet for David and the plank I screwed in just fell off the wall.” 

“Did you mark your studs before you started?”

“I thought you could just screw them in.”

“Patrick, if I wasn’t hours away, I’d come to help you. You need to get a stud sensor, find the studs, mark them, and make sure you anchor your boards to them, you’ve got someone helping you with this endeavor, right?”

“No, I’m calling a friend when I get off the phone with you. This is a lot harder than I thought.”

He knew he should probably just call Ronnie and hire her to install the closet. She’d done most of the repairs at the Rose Apothecary and he loved her work, but he was stubborn and determined to do this on his own.

He was left with two options, Stevie or Roland. Both had their negatives, but after thinking things over he decided to dial Stevie. Even if she didn’t know what to do, she’d attempt to help him. It would be a good excuse to spend some time with her.

“Hey Stevie, do you happen to have a stud sensor?” Patrick asked, not realizing how dirty that might sound.

“What happened, is David missing?” She laughed.

“I’m trying to put in a cedar closet for David and the boards keep falling off the walls. My dad told me I need to mark the studs.”

“Yeah, I do, wanna come to pick it up from the motel?”

“Actually do you wanna come over and help me with this? I have no idea what I’m doing.” He admitted sheepishly.

“What’s in it for me?” Patrick loved Stevie, but there was always a catch.

“Name your price.”

“A bottle of red from the Apothecary and a promise that you’ll let me send David any pictures of you being all manly.” 

“Only if you promise not to send them until after I reveal the closet to David.”

“Send me a picture of what tools you’ve got and how the closet looks and it’s a deal. I feel like I’ll need to bring more than a stud sensor.”

Patrick did as told. He wasn’t thrilled that Stevie would be taking pictures, and he knew he’d be the subject of stud sensor jokes for years to come, but at least he’d have a closet to show for it.

“Help me unload my car, Brewer,” Stevie told Patrick when she arrived.

“I don’t need that many tools, do I?”

“For starters, where’s your saw?”

Patrick hadn’t thought this through. The boards wouldn’t magically fit into his closet if some of them weren’t cut to size. He was glad that he’d bought an extra box like one of the YouTubers he’d watched recommended.

He and Stevie worked surprisingly well as a team. He was reminded of why she was David’s best friend. They had the same sense of humor, the same sarcastic wit. Patrick quickly settled into the role of Stevie’s helper. 

“I don’t trust you with the saw or the tools, you can measure for me,” she told him bluntly. 

He was fine with that he didn’t exactly trust himself with the saw either. 

With Stevie’s help, he was able to finish the closet by late Saturday night. He treated her to a dinner of pizza and beer, sharing stories about David, when the work was done. The project had gone better than he expected.

\---

Patrick was thankful that Stevie held up her end of the deal, not sending any pictures from the build until Patrick was able to surprise David. 

“What’s so funny?” Patrick asked David, his phone had just dinged and he was laughing as he stared at the screen. David turned the phone to him, showing a text he’d just received from Stevie. It was a picture of Patrick, helping her with the closet captioned “Patrick Brewer: The Not-So-Handy Man.”


End file.
